Living in the Dark
by The tiny pixie
Summary: After Bella's mum died she was hoping to get on with her life peacefully in Forks, her father and a boy called Jacob made sure that wouldn't be happening.B/E A/J E/R C/E  Scenes of abuse and reference to murder and rape
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfiction I hope you like it **

**I do not own twilight Stephine Meyer does but a girl can always wish!**

I stood there watching the coffin that carried my mum into the to me was my best friends Hayley and would always look after me but now I just wanted to go where my mum soon as I chucked some mud on my mothers coffin, I could not hold it in anymore.

I stepped out from under the tent, put my umbrella up and walked to the car. Hayley was running after me "Bella wait up!".

I slowed down a bit so she could get underneath the umbrella.

I drove Hollie and Hayley back to their houses as well as saying goodbye then back to mine to get packed as I had to get to the airport before 3.

I looked at the clock, it was 2 o'clock. I thought I might as well get a move on. I got to the airport 2:50, 10 minutes to spear.

I went to the checker lady and gave her my ticket and she quickly lead me to gate number plane. The ride was uncomfortable, it was noisy and I hadn't had the time to charge my I-pod or choose a book.

The person sat next to me kept trying to make conversation but when I told her I had just come from a funeral she offered her condolences and left me alone. My dad met me at the other end with the police cruiser as usual. True to his personality he didn't say much on my arrival.

As soon as we got into the house he told me to make him his dinner and I obeyed too scared of his hostility to make a thing of through the cupboards I managed to scavenge the right ingredients for a simple stir fry.

When I placed it on the table for him I could tell he had been drinking. He started giving me a list of other chores. I thought I was his daughter not his slave but the look on his face told me not to argue.

The first thing on the list was to wash his clothes so I went upstairs and emptied his laundry hamper I could tell that he hadn't bothered to wash his clothes in a while. I scrunched up my nose it took me almost an hour to just do the washing and the smell nearly make me throw up.

I made my way downstairs to start the next chore and the first thing I noticed was that the smell of alcohol had increased. Charlie stumbled out of the living room and headed straight for me with an evil glint in his eye.

I ran up to my room fast and locked the door and slumped against the door for a minute before I could gather myself together.

I never knew anyone could do such a thing. I couldn't take it so I scrambled under the covers still in my clothes and silently cried myself to sleep hoping for a better day.

"Welcome home, Bella" I whispered to myself.

**mwahahahaha (thanx hayleyhoo for teaching how to type a evil laugh lol )I hope ppl like it **

**plz R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second fanfiction I hope you like it. **

**I do not own twilight Stephine Meyer does but a girl can always wish!**

I woke to my phone ringing. I pulled the covers away from my face yawned then slid my phone up to answer it "Hello" I said still sleepy "Hi Bella ,how you settling in"

Hayleys lovely voice came through the phone "Its fine but I have to go and get ready for school so I got to go" "ok me too I hope you get on well and make new friends love ya " "you to bye"

I slid the phone down to end the conversation, I got out of bed and got into the shower. Trying to think about what happened last night. As soon as my shower ended I decided to forget about it.

I went downstairs and Charlie came out of the living room and started shouting "Where were you last night" and stuff like "Hurry up and make my breakfast" so I got to it. I knew that if you didn't do what Charlie wanted, you would pay and it would hurt! I learnt that the last time I came here!

Once I put the full English breakfast on the table I quickly made my way out of the kitchen before Charlie decided I was being insolent or some such thing. It was common for him to lash out at me if he was in the mood.

I very rarely got to have breakfast when Charlie was in the house and so I had a stash of cereal bars in my truck. Ahh my beloved Chevy truck it was my best friend, it was my one constant in my life, it had stayed with me from the day I passed my driving test, Even though when I had got it, it was still quite old. It still ran perfectly if a bit noisily.

I got my bag and went out the door it had started spitting an hour ago and now it was full on raining.

Once id made it into the cab of the truck I turned the heater on straight away, I reflected on the difference of my life already and id only been here a day.

As I was on the road car were honking and beeping at me to go faster but I was careful not to push my beautiful Chevy truck to far and I didn't want it to slip on the wet roads.

The driver of the car seemed to give up trying to make me go faster so instead the sleek silver Volvo overtook me at speeds that I shuddered at. When I got to school everyone was staring at me because I was the new girl (great).

I tried to ignore that and made my way to the office that was clearly marked to get my timetable.

As I made my way I passed the Volvo that had passed me so rudely. I didn't see the driver but I was sure it was going to be a stuck up jock. But as soon as i looked away car door began to slam and I turned my head to see who it was and out of the car stepped 3 of the most gorgeous and intimidating people id ever seen.

There was 2 guys and a girl. The girl was short about 5 foot with short black hair that's suited her perfectly, by the looks of it she was into fashion the clothes she wore just screamed cat walk while the two guys were complete opposites.

One was extremely tall and muscled with short curly blonde hair and the face of more of a child while the other looked like a fallen god. His bronze hair caught the sun and made him stand out And I big masculine guy with curly black hair. They didn't spare a glance at me, instead they headed towards where two people were stood. they were twins that looked just as gorgeous as the three from the car.

It figured that they would hang out with other beautiful people with a shrug I made my way to the office. The woman behind the desk seemed to be expecting me which made me internally cringe.

After getting my schedule and having to listen through her explaining the best routes to my classes I made my way to my first lesson.

I took a deep breath before knocking on the door of my first lesson. A man said come in and I opened the door to find a middle aged man - who was balding slightly - at the desk in front of a class loads of students.

I handed the teacher my slip of paper that I had to get signed by every teacher i had to him and he said "thank you ummm ... Isabella swan"

"its Bella" I said quite shyly

" well Bella my name is Mr Jonathon and your seat is number 6d at the back" he said rather quickly probably wanting to get back to teaching his class.

" thank Mr Jonathon" And without a second glance I walked to the back of the class and sat down in seat number 6d.

Suddenly and rather rudely a boy poked me, I turned to my side to see who it was.

"Hi my name is Mike Newton" the very unhot boy said next to me and I think he was flirting with me! I physically shivered at the obvious lust in his eyes.

"I'm Bella."

I didn't get a chance to say anything else luckily as Mr Johnson carried on his lecture.

Thanx for reading please read again as I would love for you to have a new experience of bella and new characters!

Love You Hayleyhoo!

xx


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my second fanfiction I hope you like it **

**I do not own twilight Stephanie Meyer does but a girl can always wish**

The lesson felt like it lasted for days rather than just an hour but thankfully the bell did eventually ring and as quick as I could I gathered my stuff and shot out the room.

I clearly wasn't fast enough as the boy from earlier, I think he said his name was Mike, was blocking my way in the corridor. "so what's your name " he said, "Bella" I said bored already, "so Isabella" "Bella".

Typical, the first boy to pay attention to me was Him.

An idiot who couldn't even get my name right as he was paying more attention to my boobs rather than me.

"So Isabella, Your new so how about I show you around for the day?" I nearly gagged. he was trying to sound sexy but it sounded like he was constipated.

" No thank you I have a map" I said trying to get away.

"map sap what's your next class" He said I know he wasn't trying to be nice and the way his voice sounded like made me nearly want to throw myself over a cliff!

While I was contemplating how far the nearest cliff was I heard a new voice cut Mike off.

"Don't bother Mike, the office asked me to show her round. The principals order." Mike looked down for a minute and I turned around to see who my saviour was.

It was a girl about 5 foot 7 with brown hair and a friendly face. She made a shooing motion to mike who more or less ran off down the corridor.

"Hi my name is Angela I am so sorry about mike he's always like that so what your next class?".

"Ummm...I think it was Spanish with a Miss Sampson".

"oh ok would you like me to take you to your Spanish class" She said so kindly it almost made my heart feel heavier.

I nodded my head, not sure what to say at this.

Without another word she gestured for me to follow her and we made our way to the lesson in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence and I was glad that she was someone that didn't need to consistently talk.

**What do you think? Please R&R I always love it when you do!**

**Love You Hayleyhoo xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my second fanfiction I hope you like it !**

**I do not own twilight Stephanie Meyer does but a girl can always wish!**

The rest of the day drifted pass without anything of incident happening. It was a typical day at school although the staring and whispering was a bit much. When I got home there was a scruffy, tea stained note on the table saying:

Bella

make dinner for me and two of my friends or there will be hell to pay, then make yourself presentable and be prepared to serve any whim of our guests. You are not permitted to talk unless spoken to and you should be almost invisible for most of the night.

Great a night of serving people I didn't know and I would probably getting beaten if I did something wrong .

A thought suddenly hit me. I'd been here for about two days and Charlie had already managed to break my spirit. I was already resigned to what I had to do. That thought nearly made me cry but the thought of what Charlie and his friends would do to me if dinner wasn't ready and I wasn't presentable had me scrambling up the stairs to get changed.

I threw on a pretty little dolly dress like barbies wear - my mom got it for me - and rushed downstairs to start dinner I made a roast dinner. I let my thoughts drift while it was cooking. I wondered what friends Charlie had been talking about.

I shuddered at the notion that they would be like him. Time seemed to pass swiftly and soon the sound of the key entering the lock made me shake, (great) from now on will be torture and I didn't even know who these men were and how long they were staying.

I heard laughing from what sounded like 2 men and a boy. This made me curious. I set the table and then stood at attention in the doorway. The door opened and there was Charlie holding about two dozen cans of beer only in one hand and the same on the other and next to him was a cute boy he had longish black hair and his skin was a bit dark.

behind them came an oldish man in a wheelchair. None of the spared me a glance but headed straight for the food on the table. The one indication that they knew I was there was the packs of beer being stuffed into my hands.

They gobbled up their dinner in seconds when it took me hours to make.

"Get us a beer then." The demand was obviously directed at me although Charlie didn't even turn his head in my direction. I turned to the counter to tear the beers out of the plastic cover, and one of the quest said.

"girls can be so stupid". I didn't catch which one said it but I got annoyed.

"And what makes you think that then?" I asked the room in genera. Charlie got up suddenly, he raised his fist and said "don't talk back to you elders" and then slapped me across the face so hard I fell back on the impact.

I heard the laughs of the two behind him as I got up. "You see Billy this is where your boy will come in. She's too free-spirited for her own good.".

"Jacob come here" the young boy came over to Charlie and I stood tall.

"you need some target practise if your going to go out with her" and with that I felt another slap across my face and then Charlie said "try it".

The next hit came from the other side but it certainly wasn't as hard as Charlie "No, you need to do it harder, she needs to learn her place and that is under you."

"Yes sir." The next think I knew I flew back and smacked into the wall.

I had tears streaming down my face and I was making small whimpering noises. "Can you hear that Jacob, she sounds like a little bitch maybe she's learning quicker than I thought she would.".

"Charlie do you mind if I take her upstairs for another punishment" He said with a evil glint in his eye "sure kido go ahead, knock yourself out or knock her out".

My sight was starting blur slightly from the impact of my head on the wall but I felt someone grab me by my hair and drag me to where I assumed was the stairs and then to my room. As soon as I heard the lock lick.

I knew there was no getting out of here, Suddenly he started kissing me his lips were hard and uncomfortable and soon he was pulling off my clothes I yelled "get off me" but he just slapped me and I kept quiet, next thing I new I was completely naked and he was to as he pushed me on the bed.

Everything went black as I fall into unconsciousness but there was pain all around my body as I drifted…

**Sorry to end it there but lol writing is a bit tiring and I thank Hayley my beta for helping me!**

**I will try to update tomorrow or maybe tonight lol **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my second fanfiction I hope you like it .**

**I do not own twilight Stephanie Meyer does but a girl can always wish!**

**And I am sorry about the cliff hanger yesterday!**

The blackness started to retreat from the edges of my vision and the pain was becoming evident at many points of my body. As soon as I could see again I shot up straight gasping for air and the tears falling down my cheeks burned from all the slapping last night.

I looked down I was still naked and there was blood on my bed. I scrambled into my bathroom and looked in the mirror to assess what damage had been done to me.

I gasped and burst into tears at the state that Jacob had left my body. I had bruises all over my body my legs were covered in blood and the pain was almost unbearable but I saw the time and realised that if I didn't get ready soon, I was going to be late for school.

I couldn't risk Charlie finding out about me not going school there was no telling what he would do. I took a shower but all I could think about was last night and how dirty I felt inside and out.

I wanted to scrub my self until I could feel clean but the sting of just the water on my battered body had me rethinking those actions. I rushed out of the bathroom and threw on a long sleeved t shirt and black loose trackies.

I didn't want to look nice and it made me shudder - for no reason - to wear any tight clothing. As I made my way downstairs I could hear muffled speaking it sounded like Charlie was still at home and he was talking to someone.

When I was nearer I stopped in my tracks it sounded like Jacob in there. I kept walking keeping my cool I went into the kitchen and started making Charlie's breakfast, then Jacob rested his chin on my should I shuddered he said "hello honey".

I didn't answer not knowing what the correct reply was, this must have angered him as I felt my head being pulled back by my hair. I cried out in pain but he still didn't let go.

"Didn't you like last night?, I told Charlie all about it" I shuddered again "say something!"

"What do you want me to say?" I asked but he didn't recognise my sarcastic tone

"Say you loved last night and you want it again soon!" It took me a total of two seconds to do as he said as I recognised the threat in his tone. He seemed satisfied with the reply he got though but when I turned to give Charlie and him breakfast his eyes travelled up and down my body and his smug smile turned to one of disgust.

I walked out into the hall got my bag and ran out the door , got into my Chevy truck and started the engine.

My mind started running through scenarios of what was going to happen at school today and I wanted the day to last very very long(hopefully), I wish I could run away from home

**Sorry but that's the end of the chapter thanks to hayleyhoo my beta again**

**And you get to have your say what will happen next chapter if you review come on its limited time **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my second Fanfiction I hope you like it. **

**I do not own twilight Stephanie Meyer does but a girl can always wish!**

As I pulled into the parking lot I could feel myself relaxing already. Jacob couldn't do anything to me out in the open here, the only challenge would be to make sure no one found out about last night and Jacob.

I got out of my truck pulling my bag with me and then it felt like I backed into a wall and I distinctly remembered I parked in the middle of the parking lot. The silver Volvo from yesterday had managed to pull up right alongside me without me realising and the owner was a god.

And I backed into him! stupid, stupid Bella, he's going to kill you. My face was burning hot and I bit my lip. I turned round and started to stutter, I couldn't form a proper sentence in front of the non-human-like God.

"I...im sor...ry, I di..dnt .mea..n to bump into y..ou I did..nt seee.. yo..u." he was looking at me with a amused look on his face.

"Well hello" he said in a velvety smooth voice.

"Helllllllllll...he...hi mmmmmmy nname iissss bbbellla" and just as he opened his mouth to reply ,I heard the voice of someone I wished never to hear or see again in my life.

Jacob.

"Bella" he almost shouted at me. "Jacob, what are you doing here ?" I said upset "I wanted to say hello to my beauitful girlfriend" he kissed me on the lips then pulled me in to his chest so he could whisper in my ear "don't you speak to me like that bitch otherwise you wont get lucky tonight!".

I held back a shudder that threatened to run down my spine at his words. The god that stood by the Volvo was looking curiously between me and Jacob.

It was then that Jacob seemed to notice him. His face set into a hard stare. "Cullen. I see you've met my girl, this is Bella. She's off limits so I suggest you walk away now".

"Yes I have met 'your girl' and I wasn't trying to chat her up or anything I was only introducing myself is that such a bad thing these days!" that's all he said then he started to walk towards a beautiful girl who looked as small and fragile as a pixie.

I wondered for a minute if it was his girlfriend that was until a tall blonde guy came and put his arm round her and bumped fists with the Cullen person, They all looked related and then two more people came up to them a blond every beautiful girl just a bit more beautiful than the pixie and the other person was a big muscled guy who had his arm around the blondes waist, so they were all together but the bronze haired god was single its seemed.

I didn't have much time to comprehend the situation as Jacob tugged me round to the side of the school. I started to ask Jacob where he was taking me and all he said to me was "shut up you slag!".

I was too scared of what he was going to do to say anything else. When we got to the secluded part at the side of the school he threw me against the wall. He then pulled my pants and trousers down threw me on the floor and did what he wanted to do and slapping me anytime I whimpered or made any sound that showed I was in pain.

After a while he seemed pleased with what he had done. I had successfully missed my first lesson. He threw me away from him and said in a hard voice "Clean yourself up whore and then get to class." Scared if I disobeyed I would get in trouble pulled up my trousers and pants, combed my hair quickly and ran to the office. The receptionist seemed suspicious but accepted my excuse of being sick and she sent me to my second lesson without a second glance.

The rest of my lessons went fast until lunchtime came as I was more scared I didn't want to sit next to mike again but I didn't see a reason I could get out of it that was until I saw Jacob stood outside of my last lesson before lunch. I gulped audibly and slowly made my way to stand by his side.

He pulled me out of the threshold and started pulling me towards his car and I wanted to no where i was going so I tried to be cute "Jacky, baby were are we going?".

"To my car, I don't want anyone to see what were going to do. You owe me for this morning with Cullen. I didn't like how you flirted with him.".

"I didn't flirt with him Jake I swear", "shut up you whore" he shouted when we got inside his car I got really scared, and he started to undo his pants, "Now your going to do this without putting up a fight or you'll suffer for it later".

The look in his eyes told me he was deadly serious. So I did what he wanted, holding the tears in so he didn't see how he affected me.

It was about 5 minutes before he was finished leaving me gagging and spitting out what had entered my mouth. I felt dirty I wanted to go home but I knew if I did that I would in to trouble with both of them and every corner I went round made me shake as I was looking out so Jake would not do anything like that again but of course it wouldn't stay like that for long.

I finally made it to my last lesson of the day, where I was sent to a seat near the back next to a short girl with short black hair.

She looked excited and was bouncing in her seat. As soon as I sat down she started talking. "Hey you must be the chief's daughter Bella. I'm Alice and I know that we're going to be the best of friends." I couldn't think of a response but I was saved when the teacher started the lesson.

I thought I had gotten out of it until she hung around waiting for me at the end of the lesson. "You know you should come over to mine today to hang out.".

"I'll have to phone my dad but that would be good." For the first time in ages I was feeling like I actually had a friend.

She smiled at me.

The Tiny Pixie- Wow I think me and hayleyhoo DID QUITE A GOOD JOB AND IT'S A QUITE LONG CHAPTER!

Hayleyhoo-(cannot think of anything at the moment)

Thanks for reading R&R


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my second Fanfiction I hope you like it **

**I do not own twilight Stephanie Meyer does but a girl can always wish.**

When I got home Dad was already watching sports with Jacob, I walked in bravely and asked "Dad could I go over my friends tonight?.", He just turned at me and glared. " You have friends?" and he started laughing he nudged Jacob and he started laughing too.

"yes dad I do have friends please can I go round there?". He just stopped laughing and said "Jacob can you go put the kettle on" with a evil glint in his eye. Jacob got up and did as Charlie said.

I started to get worried, He suddenly shot up and started pulling me to the kitchen he pulled my arm out over the sink and said to Jacob "Now!".

I screamed as Jacob poured to boiling hot liquid over my arms.

My eyes and arms were dripping with liquid it was just a difference of temperature. "Now you can go to your little friends house but never give me that tone again" I quickly ran upstairs changed into a long sleeved t-shirt and pants.

My arms stung but I just ignored it and I didn't have time to wrap them up, I ran downstairs, out of the door and ran into my truck. I started my engine and followed Alice's directions to her house.

After a bit of a long drive I pulled into a driveway and I fell into shock when I saw Alice's house or should I say, mansion.

But I got out of my truck and started walking up to the door. I walked up the stairs and before I knocked on the door, it opened and the Greek god was there mocking me with his smile, and then he was pushed out of the way by the tiny pixie who was my friend.

"Bella!" she shouted. "Hi Alice" I said weakly "Come in and I'll show you around" I walked in the house and I was shocked again it was so modern. Alice towed me to the two people on the couch the man had golden hair and was just as beautiful as the woman next to him who had caramel hair and a heart- shaped motherly face.

"Bella, this is my mother Esme" she pointed to the motherly woman "and this is Carlisle my father" I tensed at the word father and started thinking about my burns.

The couple got up and said "Its nice to meet you Bella, Alice has been going on about you since she got home" I smiled "Come on Bella lets go to my room" She grabbed my arm and I hissed at the pain, I eyes were watering I smelt blood and everything went black .

I woke to see seven - out of focus - figures hovering over me and murmuring "Carlisle you should take a look at her arms their burnt and badly", "Rosalie get some ice packs", "Edward carry her to my study". I woke fully to Edward carrying me, I just stared at him I thought I would never be this close to him.

He walked me into a strange room and it had a bed in the corner like at a hospital. He placed me on the bed and sat on the arm chair next to me. Alice rushed in and started sobbing I couldn't see any tears though.

"Bella, I am so sorry I didn't know you were hurt, I am so sorry", "Alice calm down its not your fault". That's when Carlisle came in "Edward can you take Alice outside to calm down please", "sure".

Oh my God they saw my arms! "Bella may I ask how did you burn your arms?" Carlisle asked politely Oh god what am I supposed to say! "Umm...I fell while I was…cooking a boiled egg… and it came down with me…you see I am a klutz and I do this stuff all the time." I stuttered

"o.k." he gave me a disbelieving look. "do you mind if I treat them I am a doctor" He said trying to smile, "ok…just be careful they hurt".

He carefully examined my arms, and confirmed my fear "Second degree burns, your going to have trouble using them".

The girl, Rosalie I think her name, came in then and gave Carlisle some ice packs "Thank you Rosalie" He said smiling and he turned to me

"Bella this is going to hurt a bit" he put the ice packs on my arms it felt lovely and cooling on my burning arms.

"After you burns cool down a bit more we will put some plastic wrap (cling film) on it to stop infection. You'll have to avoid using your arms as much as possible to help them heal. And please be more careful, it couldn't have been much worse."

I smiled appreciatively at him. "Thank you, I'll try but I am such a accident prone." I smiled sheepishly at him.

The evening went oddly well, Carlisle phoned Charlie and asked if I could stay the night, Charlie could barely say 'no, I want to beat her tonight' could he?

So Alice went to my house and picked up my stuff because on doctors orders I wasn't aloud to drive or lift things.

The whole family and me watched movies all night, we watched _Inkheart_, _interview with a vampire - _which Emmett commented that vampires were cool!

I think they are too - and the last film we watched was _The mist _it was brilliant, it turned out I was going to be sleeping in the guest room because Alice's room would be to full seeing as her boyfriend slept in there with her his name was Jasper.

Only Edward had a room to himself as well as me - aren't we lucky! Not - I got to sleep at midnight but woke up at one, I decided that I couldn't get back to sleep so I went downstairs but found Carlisle and Edward talking about me they were talking about my injuries and Carlisle was speculating on what really happened.

"I don't believe that she was cooking and the pan feel on her, if it did there would be burns everywhere not just her arms!" He worried, "I know that Carlisle but maybe she doesn't want to tell us" Edward tried to soothe Carlisle.

"But Edward when she fainted did you see how thin she was and how many broken bones she has, I even found a crack in her skull !", I finally decided that I should stop listening in on their conversion and make some noise so I went back up the stairs and I cleared my throat before nearly stomping downstairs but as soon as I got to the third to last step I tripped I put my arms out in front of me and closed my eyes but I never collided with the floor.

I opened my eyes to find that Alice was holding my waist and Edward was holding my shoulders, they were both smiling then Edward said "your right you are a klutz" and started to laugh - it was beautiful the laugh was like bells on a Sunday morning - Edward picked me up bridal style and sat me on the couch. "well hello Bella, why are you up?"

Carlisle asked concerned. "I couldn't get to sleep" I said the truth, "oh well how about a hot chocolate?" I nodded "Alice, Edward would you like one too?" "No thank you" Edward said with a smile. "ok" said Alice "and Jasper will have one as well he cant sleep either" She giggled.

After the a while I was a drinking amazing hot chocolate, Alice went upstairs with hers and Jaspers drink then in 10 minutes came down with Jasper and two empty mugs.

Jasper looked happy tonight, not the usual pained expression "Hi Bella" he said "cant you sleep either" He asked. "to be honest I rarely sleep anyway that why I always have bags under my eyes" it was true for the most of it I was scared of falling asleep in case Jacob or Charlie planned on doing to something to me during the night - it happened just once and when they saw me awake they chucked me in the garden to sleep but I still didn't - "maybe I can help you it sounds like you have a sleeping disorder" Carlisle said worried

"No I don't I just need to stop drinking coffee" I laughed and so did the others.

Me, Alice, Jasper and Edward stayed up the rest of the night, Carlisle thought he should be with Esme when she woke up, after two hours of staying up with us, and then after two more hours Alice and Jasper went up to sleep.

So that left me with Edward, there was a bit of tension bit sooner rather than later I fell to sleep.

I woke to the smell of bacon, and I was stunned to see Edward above me then I realised that I feel asleep with my head on Edwards lap - shoot how did I end up here - oh god Edwards smiled at me "morning sun shine" he said sarcastically, I groaned.

"not a morning person I see?" he chuckled , "oh Bella your awake, here's your breakfast" she gave me a plate of bacon, egg, tomatoes and mushrooms.

Wait that means she saw me sleeping on Edwards lap oh my god that so embarrassing. I gratefully took the plate of food "thank you Esme" I said.

After breakfast I asked Edward if he was going to have any food but he just he was not hungry.

After that I went and had a shower only to find a pixie on my bed after that shower with make up, curlers and much more as well as clothes.

She saw the scared expression on my face and said "come on Bella its just a little make over I am going to call it Bella Barbie!".

She gave me clothes and told me to change, then when I came out I braced myself for the make up that came next, she put on foundation on, mascara, clear lip-gloss, Blue eye shadow and she said I didn't need blusher seeing that my cheek were already red as a tomato, I blushed even more at that.

And she curled my hair at the ends. When she was done it looked ok I was wearing a sapphire blue long sleeve top - had to hide the burns - Black skinny jeans and blue ballet flats. When I can downstairs everyone gasped and Edward walked over to me and said "you look beautiful" and kissed my hand.

**I did this chapter on my own yay!I hope you liked it R&R PLZ plzplzplzplzplzplz I want 10 review otherwise I will not continue plzplzplzplz**

**And just to let You know as everyone keeps asking me the Cullen's are vampires!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OKAY as promised the next chapter but plz can I have more reviews soon I know that sounds really pushy but I love reviews and I am so sorry that this chapter is very late I have been ill lately.**

**I do not own twilight or the characters - I wish I did though - hope you enjoy it.**

**And a special thank you to Hayleyhoo, Beamqueen40 and Dramaqueen1505 for reviewing the last chapter.**

We spent all day shopping which I felt really bad because Alice paid for everything - not like I even have money , when I got back to the Cullen's, I felt uncomfortable being in their lovely clean house when I felt so dirty and disgusting that's when Charlie phoned I was so scared when Carlisle said Charlie wanted to talk to me.

I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible so the Cullen's didn't get suspicious. "hello" I said "Isabella swan get home right now before I get Jacob over there!".At first I nodded my head to let him know that I heard then realised that he couldn't see me "Ok dad see you soon" I rushed out quickly before my fear could show in my voice.

I shouted a bye and drove home before the Cullen's could stop me, when I got there I was so scared because Jacobs rabbit was there. I sat in the car with the engine off for a couple of minutes while I tried to regulate my breathing and calm down enough to enter the house. And as soon as I stepped through the door I was knocked to the ground, the door was slammed shut behind me, narrowly avoiding hitting my legs in the process.

I looked up to see Jacob towering over me smiling "finally your back".

He kicked me in the ribs and stomach, it hurt so much then he pinned me to the wall and kicked my shin's repeatedly then he dragged me into the kitchen by my hair. "baby what took you so long?" he said pretending that he was worried but it didn't work on me.

He hit me over the head with a plate and it smashed to the floor he got another one and clapped me around the head. A rusty smell overcame my nostrils and I felt queasy, I felt the blackness coming but I refused to close my eyes that's when Jacob took me to my room and I closed my eyes and let him do whatever he wanted - I could never get him off me - I swear that Jacob wished I was dead!

I woke to Jacob snoring loudly next to me, I rolled over to check the time.

11:00! I am so late! I got out of bed quickly only to be greeted by the smell of dried rusty blood that was matted to my hair. It took me half an hour to brave to hot soothing shower then an hour to wash the blood out of my hair.

I dressed in a black long-sleeved top and jeans and then I drove quickly to school, I missed first and second period and break but the receptionist accepted my alibi of me falling in the shower and getting a concussion. Its times like this that I love my clumsiness.

I got to third period and sat next to Alice she was worried about me and somehow I thought she knew about the abusing and about last night. I got though fourth period then while I was walking to the canteen Alice pulled me aside who had Jasper with her she told me to follow her and I did I ended following her back to her house.

She told me we were going to talk, she unlocked the door and Carlisle was reading a newspaper on the couch "Ahh Bella come sit down" I did as he said and Alice and Jasper sat down on the love seat the opposite of us.

"Bella us three know about what happens at home with Charlie and Jacob" OH MY GOD! "wwwwhattt?" Carlisle smiled sadly.

"Bella I am a doctor and Jasper saw dried blood on your neck so he told Alice and she told me, I already new something was going on because you couldn't of dropped boiling water while falling over and just get your arms burnt it was really easy to find out since that Alice went to check on your after you rushed off yesterday and she heard banging and screaming".

I was horrified, Alice started to look even sadder - if that were possible - I started crying "please don't tell anyone if you do and Jacob and Charlie get done then as soon as they get out they will kill me"

I cried violently Alice came over and I broke down. As soon as I was out of tears Carlisle spoke again "Bella we wouldn't put you in danger that's why we have come to an arrangement, we don't like it but its the only way to keep you safe well partly safe".

Carlisle said solemnly "We wont tell anyone but as soon as you can get out of the house you have to come to our house so we can treat you wounds and injuries and we will try to have you sleeping over here more often" he sounded sincere.

"okay" I said, I knew there was a catch "but I am sorry to say Bella you have to tell me everything that they have done to you" I started shaking, Carlisle whispered "Bella I am taking up upstairs to my study so we can have a private chat, ok?".

I nodded and so quickly he picked me up bridal style up the stairs and into a room that had a hospital bed in it. He sat me on the bed and got a notepad then sat on the edge of the desk Bella please tell me what they have done to you"

I was shaking again and I stuttered the sentence out "J-j-j-jacob poured boiling hot water over m-m-my arms and C-charlie and J-jacob hit and kick me-e." I stopped shaking and looked up to see Carlisle upset but writing on his notepad

"Bella has Charlie or Jacob done anything sexual to you?" my breathe hitched and I felt dizzy "ummm if-f-f y-y-you c-could c-call I-it t-t-that" Carlisle sighed please tell me what they did to you. "j-j-j-jacob-b, jacob-b-b" I broke down again and Carlisle called in Alice to help me.

Half an hour later they got the whole story Carlisle was going to do something to stop the pain in my head I got 12 stitches on the outline of my head.

I looked like blimming Frankenstein. And by that time the other Cullen children were coming home and Esme was coming back from shopping and I was staying here the night. The next morning Jacob picked me up every early in the morning about 4 he even woke Carlisle up banging at the door Carlisle hugged me and wished me good luck.

Because I would need it. As soon as we got in Charlie hit me around the face.

"why do you spend so long over that house?" I whimpered and he slapped me again then Charlie whispered something in Jacobs ear and he got knife, he gave it to Jacob and Jacob started cutting down my inner thigh I screamed but It felt pretty good, sort of a release.

Then the rest of the night Jacob took advantage of me and cut my other inner thigh.

**I know it's a short but I tried my best and my beta wasn't online all week to help me if you have any suggestions for me about the story please review it or email me on my email address (on the bottom) and put RE:LITD so I don't get them confused with my other emails plzplzplz R&R LUV YA.**

**Luv ya hayley **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi new chapter hope you like it!**

**I don't own the characters or the amazing twilight saga!**

I woke to the massive amount of pain in my legs, My God I cant move them!

I crawled down stairs thankful that Charlie and Jacob weren't there. And by that time I got down the stairs my legs were bleeding and the rusty smell nearly overcome me but I pulled myself up the counter to reach the phone I dialled the number I knew quite well and it was about 7 so they would still be at home.

"hello" the god said "h-hi Edward can I have either Alice or Carlisle please" I said panting "Hello this is Carlisle speaking" I started crying "Carlisle, I need you to come to my house quickly and please please bring Alice no one else" he recognised my tone and said "okay we will be there in two minutes, tops" "thank you so much" "no problem bye" dial tone.

One minute later there was the sound of a car and then a knock on the door "come in!" Carlisle and Alice rushed in "what's happened" as he saw me sprawled out on the floor in short shorts and a small t-shirt with blood coming out of my inner thighs.

"oh my god Bella" Alice started crying. "Jake cut my thighs and then did his magic" I was angry now no one makes my friend cry.

Carlisle started to do his magic too and I stammered out "I cant feel my legs"

"don't worry Bella I will sort it out, but I need to take you to my house Alice will get you changed into something that hide your legs and is comfortable."

Carlisle carried me upstairs and Alice started undressing me while Carlisle got stuff cleaned up downstairs since I got blood all over the counters. She put me in a long leg length skirt and a black hoddy.

Alice called Carlisle up to carry me to the car and then we were off. As soon as we got into the house Esme had a shocked and worried face and the other Cullen's - not including Jasper - started asking questions. "What happened, Carlisle." Asked a anxious Edward and Emmett.

"Don't worry about it Esme please come with me" and as soon as he said it Esme was right beside him and were walking up the stairs with Alice and me.

As soon as we got into the room Carlisle said to Esme "Esme please make the children go to school Alice can stay but everyone else has to go and as soon as there gone make sure the pool is ready and make it warm and then come up" Carlisle had a serious expression on his face. "ok" She smiled with a determined expression and kissed Carlisle.

After a while Esme came back up, by that time Carlisle had stitched me up and wanted me to go with Alice while Carlisle told Esme about my 'situation'.

Alice took me into her room and started changing me again but into a swimming suit.

"Alice why am I going swimming I cant even move my legs" I started crying, I cant move my legs! "Carlisle said that if you do a bit of Physiotherapy in the pool you might regain movement in them" OH my god "oh I get it".

Carlisle came in the room and told Alice to get into a swimming suit as well then picked me up and took me downstairs where Esme was in another swimming suit in the pool.

Carlisle lowered me into Esme's arms and into the pool as soon as he did that Alice can into view and then Carlisle disappeared. Alice got into the pool and helped Esme keep me head above water.

A couple of minutes later Carlisle came back in a swimming suit too and got in.

He instructed Esme to hold my head above water. Alice and Carlisle each took one of my legs. Carlisle told Alice to start messaging my legs as he did.

I started to feel a bit in my legs, Then Carlisle told Alice to stretch and then push my legs in. They started doing that and the feelings were coming back to my legs.

I started laughing and Esme was looking curiously at me.

"I feel-" and then the pain of the cuts making me scream.

Everyone stopped and looked at me I started moving my legs to stop the pain "Pain, the pain in my legs" but there was something else that was hurting, stomach cramps. Oh god I am going to throw up.

I jumped out of the pool and quickly hobbled to the nearest toilet to empty my bowls into the bowl.

Suddenly Esme was there holding my wet hair out of my face. When I was finished Carlisle was scared abut me "Carlisle I ate too much before I came here food and swimming don't go together, do they doctor?" I said trying to cover up in fact I hadn't eaten since lunch time yesterday.

**So what do you think guys? Was it ok? Just to let you I will not be updating in the next week because I am going on holiday love ya please review and thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter aka **

**MrS. LuTz-PaTtInSon**** and ****stacie23103**

**Love ya Hayleyhoo.**

**Did another fan fiction chapter on me own wow **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi I am back from my holiday and am here to write another chapter**

**…**

**Hope ya like it**

**I don't own twilight or the characters, if only!**

Rinsing my mouth out with water I stumbled out of the bathroom, this was the third morning in a row that I had thrown up.

Chalking it up to food poisoning I grabbed my clothes for the day, just the usual clothes I wore even though I would probably get told off from the pixie. There was no way though that I was going to be wearing the sort of clothes she expected me to wear.

Not only did I look ridiculous in them but they were starting to feel really tight. and I wasn't going to tell her because she would only drag me off to the mall for some new ones, and depending on my cane that helped me walk she would probably buy a pink one!

I was not letting that happen.

Looking in the mirror I determined this was the best that I would look. One thing I did notice is that my hair did seem to be looking a lot more shinier lately.

Shrugging at my reflection I headed out the door, not wanting to be late for school.

When I got to school I bumped into Lauren, knocking me to the floor as her clones steadied her. "God Bella you so clumsy. Oh and by the way have you been gaining weight?".

Holding back the tears that wanted to spring out my eyes I ignored the question and stormed off to find Alice.

As I approached Alice I dropped my cane that was helping me stand and I fell. It only to her a second for her to be at my side to help me to my feet. I hid my face behind my hair embarrassed.

Then HE picked up my cane and gave it to me "here you are" my cheeks were probably growing a tomato red because my cheek felt like they were on fire.

He looked at me curiously for a minute before giving me a dazzling smile and turning to head into the school building.

At the end of the day I limped back to my truck with my cane helping me. I had been having cramps in my stomach all weekend and I couldn't cope that much. I turned the stereo on and Lady Gaga's new song came on the radio 'Bad Romance' (seriously it's a really good song) a tear rolled down my face.

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! **_

_**Roma-roma-mamaa! **_

_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! **_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! **_

_**Roma-roma-mamaa! **_

_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! **_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_**I want your ugly**_

_**I want your disease**_

_**I want your everything**_

_**As long as it's free**_

_**I want your love**_

_**(Love-love-love I want your love)**_

_**I want your drama**_

_**The touch of your hand**_

_**I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand**_

_**I want your love**_

_**Love-love-love**_

_**I want your love**_

_**(Love-love-love I want your love)**_

_**You know that I want you**_

_**And you know that I need you**_

_**I want it bad, your bad romance**_

_**I want your love and**_

_**I want your revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! )**_

_**I want your love and**_

_**All your lovers' revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! **_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! **_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! **_

_**Roma-roma-mamaa! **_

_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! **_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_**I want your horror**_

_**I want your design**_

_**'Cause you're a criminal**_

_**As long as your mine**_

_**I want your love**_

_**(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)**_

_**I want your psycho**_

_**Your vertigo stick**_

_**Want you in my rear window**_

_**Baby your sick**_

_**I want your love**_

_**Love-love-love**_

_**I want your love**_

_**(Love-love-love I want your love)**_

_**You know that I want you**_

_**('Cause I'm a freak bitch baby! )**_

_**And you know that I need you**_

_**I want a bad, bad romance**_

_**I want your love and**_

_**I want your revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! )**_

_**I want your love and**_

_**All your lovers' revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romanceOh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! **_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!**_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**_

_**Roma-roma-mamaa! **_

_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! **_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah! **_

_**Roma-roma-mamaa! **_

_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! **_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_**Walk, walk fashion baby**_

_**Work it**_

_**Move that bitch crazy**_

_**Walk, walk fashion baby**_

_**Work it**_

_**Move that bitch crazy**_

_**Walk, walk fashion baby**_

_**Work it**_

_**Move that bitch crazy**_

_**Walk, walk fashion baby**_

_**Work it**_

_**I'm a freak bitch, baby**_

_**I want your love and**_

_**I want your revenge**_

_**I want your love**_

_**I don't wanna be friends**_

_**Je veux ton amour**_

_**Et je veux ton vengence**_

_**Je veux ton amour**_

_**I don't wanna be friends**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_

_**I don't wanna be friends**_

_**(Caught in a bad romance)**_

_**I don't wanna be friends**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! **_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_**(Caught in a bad romance)**_

_**Want your bad romance! **_

_**I want your love and**_

_**I want your revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!**_

_**I want your love and**_

_**All your lovers' revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! **_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_**(Caught in a bad romance)**_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! **_

_**Want your bad romance**_

_**(Caught in a bad romance)**_

_**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!**_

_**Roma-roma-mamaa! **_

_**Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! **_

_**Want your bad romance**_

I laughed at the song as it reminded it of me and Jacob I started the truck then drove home to the disaster of Jacob and Charlie.

**How Was It Plz Can I Have some more reviews even if you don't like it plz review it so I can adjust it love yas lol xxxxxx espically Hayleyhoo xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Loves ya all please review xx**

**The characters are not mine but the plot is hahahahahah! **

Another day and time and another beating but this time I didn't have enough courage to call Carlisle as I already knew that I am pregnant, there was so many clues telling me that I was: Shiny hair, the vomiting , stomach pains and I was supposed to have started my period 5 days ago so I went down to seven-11 and bought a pregnancy test and, it was positive.

I know who the "dad" is as I don't get raped by everyone. I couldn't imagine bringing a child into this kind of environment but as I had no money and I couldn't bear to kill anything.

I decided that I would keep it until I could put it up for adoption, it was the best thing for my baby but I still needed to find a way to hide the pregnancy from everyone that was my Big problem but I couldn't find a way around it unless I told Carlisle but that wasn't going to happen.

I got to school and it seemed like everyone knew something was up I was getting fatter, God, how am I going to get through this? I guess I could run away. No I cant Jacob and Charlie will find me and what about the Cullen's.

Alice, Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie And Edward mostly Edward. I don't fancy him I just have a fondness of him (Yeah Right).And even though the baby was Jacobs I loved it already and I hated myself because of that. I guess I could tell someone but who?

Half way during the day I went to the bathrooms and as I was washing my face I felt the argent Force to vomit I ran into one of the toilet stall and was violently sick and then I collapsed on the floor as a darkness over powered me.

I woke to somebody shaking me calling out "Bella!", the girl didn't seem worried but just a bit urgent "Bella, Wake up Someone's coming in soon you have to get up!". I immediately got up. To See My favourite pixie, Alice.

She pulled me up and walked me over to the sink to wash my face. Then she whispered in my ear "I know Bella, I know about the baby and if you want to keep it you will have to come with me!" I shook my head "No! I don't want anyone else to know please!".

"Fine but your going to have to come with me now!" As soon as she said that Lauren and Jessica Came into the bathroom lighting cigarettes. Me and Alice quietly walked out as Jessica said to Lauren "Your right she is getting fat" I quickly told Alice "you can take me anywhere just get out of this hell!" as we were clear in the corridor.

Jasper came out of nowhere but happy that we had a man to protect me and Alice if anyone came looking for me.

Alice took me home with Jasper she told me we were going away for a little while. Her and Jasper got me a pair of clothes and some food then we were off.

After a long journey we arrived in Portland, Alice bought a flat and went clothes shopping then we went to a baby store to get lots of thing for my baby.

**The Tiny Pixie: I am really excited about this please tell me if you liked it love ya Hayleyhoo!**

**Hayleyhoo (Beta):I love this story and hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the 12****th**** instalment of my story living in the dark!**

**I don't own the characters I just own the plot!**

It had been one month since we had arrived in Portland and our apartment had been filled to the brim with baby stuff. And I was two months pregnant.

Alice had guessed that the baby I was carrying was a boy and was determined to prove me wrong as I thought it might be a girl.

But still with Alice's and Jasper's company I was scared that Jacob and Charlie would find me.

"Bella, you should stop worrying nothing is going to happen!" whispered Jasper. I always worried, I worried about Alice and Jasper, I worried about the growing baby inside me and I worried about Edward.

I no 'Edward', I just had this terrible fondness of him.

The clock had just turned 7 at night. "I have a surprise for you!" Alice sung in my ear. I groaned, Alice always had surprises for me but most of them weren't enjoyed as I had morning sickness all day, everyday. I was like a vomit supply store that never closed.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, She simply replied with "Now that would be telling!" she quickly pulled me up and put me in a white baggy fashion top and black leggings as well as a black chucky belt that done up just below my boobs.

She quickly put some foundation, eyeliner and mascara on me. I didn't fight with her about anything as she would of just told me to shut up.

She dragged me down the stairs. Suddenly a blackness enveloped my eyes followed by the feel of fabric on them too and I shouted "Alice!", she started to giggle "don't worry Bella, its all apart of my surprise". I sighed

Alice walked me in and out of rooms until I finally couldn't figure out where we were, finally we went down some steps.

We entered a room that had no lights on. "Okay Bella I want you to count to ten then take off your blind fold, okay?" she said I could imagine her bouncing up and down with excitement. "Ok, Alice! 1...2...3...4.." I heard the door shut and the lock click, I stammered out "Alice" no one answered so I kept on counting "5...6...7...8...9...10..." I pulled the blindfold off to see nothing in a dark room.

Suddenly a light flicked on and all I saw was a gorgeous room with a TV and a couch but the best thing was what or who was sitting on the couch.

"Edward?"

"Hi Bella" he said with the beautiful voice I had been longing to hear for a month. I run up to him as he stood up and engulfed him in a massive hug. "I missed you so much" he whispered, my eyes started to water. "me too!" a bond had been formed between us since I fainted at the Cullen's and now we were best friends too.

"H-how did you know where we were?" I whispered gently.

"Alice told me, where you were but I am not allowed to know anything else" I coughed. "Anything else?" I stammered. "yes, you can only tell me anything you want to tell me, Alice only told me that you needed to get away" I sighed with the relief that Edward didn't know about Charlie and Jacob, as I thought their names I winced.

"Are you okay?" he sounded worried, "yes I am" I hiccupped. Edward laughed and walked me to the couch. "what would you like to watch?" he asked.

"anything" I honestly replied. Edward didn't turn on the TV but turned my way, electricity sparked between us.

"Edward I know this is kind of weird but close your eyes" He did as I said. I slowly leaned into him and touched my lips to his, he quickly responded and I felt like my burden was just lifted off me.

After what seemed like only a little while he said to me "Where do you want to sleep?" he said it gently "huh?" I asked quickly "its nearly 10 o'clock" he chuckled.

"I don't care as long as I am with you!" I said, totally out of character.

**Happy? Well its gonna get serious from now on….:D! Enjoy xxxxxxxx **


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hiya sorry guys, my computer had a virus so could'nt update or continue writing my story!

My next chapter will be up soon love ya x


End file.
